The Morrow Days
by Aorta Heartless
Summary: The Death of the Morrow Days
1. Mr Monday

_**Keys to the Kingdom**_

_**Mr. Monday**_

Mr. Monday Stared at the paperwork. The bitch known as Dame Primus hated him. Her and Saturday. He clicked his tongue. He was regretting breaking the Will. By the time Wednesday suggested freeing it, his curse was too strong. Everything was too troublesome. He leaned back and saw a sword flash downward. Somehow he managed to dodge the first hit. A man smirked. Saturday's Dusk. He tried to call his Dusk, Arthur may have given the Key to Dame Primus, or between him and Grim Tuesday Dame Bitch, but he still had a connection to his former times. Another dodge and a failed summons to his Noon. "Daw-" A verbal and mental summons to his last time failed as the sword landed in his heart trapping him against the wall. Saturday's Dusk twisted it while he pulled it.

"Tell you mistress she will fall to the Heir. Just as Grim and I did." He said glaring at Saturday's Dusk who frowned.

"As you wish." He said driving the sword through the first Trustee's head. His orders included leaving the sword, which was a pity since it was well made. The Dusk vanished just before Monday's Dawn came in. "Mr. Monday!" She yelled for help. Noon might be able to save him, maybe.

_Mr. Monday's death. For some reason I see Mr. Monday, Grim Tuesday, Lady/Drowned Wednesday, Sir Thursday, Lady Friday, Superior Saturday, Lord Sunday are not only their posts but their names as well. _

**Nor can I see the Times completely abandoning their Trustees after they lose their Keys.**

_So we'll be doing this for each Trustee as we read the books. Currently on Sir Thursday._

**And I think Dame Primus is a complete bitch by the end of book one, let alone book two. Therefore, Dame Bitch.**


	2. Grim Tuesday

_**Keys to the Kingdom**_

_**Grim Tuesday**_

Grim Tuesday looked at the boy, the _Heir_. Bah. So weak, and yet so strong. Grim decided to prove the boy wrong. He would change. He heard someone behind him. He groaned. More paperwork from Dame Bitch.

He turned and saw not one of Monday's times, but Superior Saturday herself. A flick of her key bound his powers, a sucker punch sent him over the edge of his Pit. 'No, that's not a Key. Damn that bitch. Both of them.'

He briefly felt the splash before the Nothing consumed him. Damn the Will, damn the Morrow Days. He knew the Heir would win. He had to. Lord Sunday was the only one who would stand a real challenge, really. His key was stronger than all of theirs.

_Yes, Grim Tuesday's death. All we got was Dame Primus saying he was pushed into the Pit and landing in a thing of Nothing… Inspired by _ Grim Tuesdays Assassination _by_ JoeLewis. _Which is good. _


	3. Drowned Wednesday

_**Keys to the Kingdom**_

_**Drowned Wednesday**_

Lady Wednesday stood on her ship. As usual she was starving. If only she could change her hunger to something other than food. Maybe if the Will was freed, maybe it could undo this. She moaned and leaned on her Key.

"Milady?" She turned to her Dusk. "It's getting worse, isn't it." She nodded.

"If the Will." Lady Wednesday said.

"The others won't allow it." He said. "Especially Superior Saturday, don't go to her for help."

Lady Wednesday shook her head. "She'll help."

"Lady Friday would be better." Her Noon came down. "Even with her problems, she does not hate the Will."

Lady Wednesday frowned. She shook her head. "I'll talk to Saturday."

_Three weeks later_

Lady Wednesday doubled over as Lord Sunday cast the spell. "RUN!" She told her times. "GO NOW!" The hunger went a thousand fold. She blacked out, seeing her times obey her.

_Later_

Lady Wednesday, now Drowned Wednesday, became aware. She was groggy. She reached for her times, found only her Dawn. 'No, I killed them… I killed my times… I'm worse than Grim. At least his are alive.'

_Milady?_ She heard her Dawn in her mind.

_Dawn. I killed them, I killed Noon and Dusk._ She replied. _I'm sorry._

She felt her Dawn land on her. "I'm here for you Milady. I'm here." She stroke her lady's head. "For now and always."

_When the Heir is found, tell me. I'll give him my part of the will freely._ Drowned Wednesday said.

"Very well, Milady." Her Dawn said.

_After Arthur got the Key._

She became aware of the Nothing in her stomach, accumulating after who knows how many years. It burned. Relief came when Lord Arthur used the Key, incorrectly, to remove the Nothing. He put too much power into the spell and dispelled her too.

She felt her Dawn's horror and briefly her hatred. _Don't hurt him Dawn. He doesn't know what he's doing._ Wednesday's Dawn forced herself to relax.

**I doubt Arthur meant to _kill_ Drowned Wednesday. Really.**


	4. Sir Thursday

_**Sir Thursday**_

The former Trustee mentally sighed. He wouldn't show weakness in front of his men. Not that they were his men anymore. Damn the boy. 'Of course now I can rest.' He didn't bother trying to undo his bindings. His Times got the best, he made sure of it. Damn that snake, damn his temper. 'Lady Wednesday was the bravest of all of us.' He leaned back. 'Should've sided with her. Or at least help the boy instead of try to kill him.' He thought furiously. Like everyone else he jumped as Lady Friday's messenger came through.  
'Forgot about that.' He made a note to remove all shiny objects from his room.  
'NO!' He wanted to say as the boy took the plate. 'Foolish boy. Another note dismi- Can't do that now. Damn.' He gave up any form of decorum. Pride was Lord Sunday's curse, not his.  
"Unless it's her Dawn he has no chance at getting the Key." He managed to say. "Even with my Key and training he's no match."  
His Times glared at him, though he had known them long enough to was for show. True disagreement would've been sent mentally.  
"He managed to get the first four parts on his own." Dame Primus said.  
"The only one he got on his own was the first part." He said, surprising the creature. "You really think I wouldn't keep an eye on the other parts of the House? Only Monday wouldn't launch an attack."  
"Lady We-" Wednesday's Dawn started.  
"Shut up." Sir Thursday said, managing to stand. "Drowned Wednesday may not _order_ the attack, but it may have come from the Border Seas!"  
"He'll manage it." His Dawn said, only those who knew her noticed the dazed tone. "He will, with help from the Piper and Friday's realms."  
Dame Primus sighed, ignoring Marshall Dawn's words. "We will work on the current problem of the New Nithlings and the old Nithlings."  
Her voice irritated him for some reason. 'So disrespectful. That's why. Maybe she's the "Dame Bitch" Monday and Tuesday talked about.' He felt a message come through, or try to. He closed his eyes and sent it over to his Dawn, as she was closest. She looked over to him. Demoted or not, millennia of service were enough for his Times to listen to him. She passed it to Noon, who acted as though he had got it first. Instinct made him turn to Sir Thursday.  
"Sir, the New Nithlings have raised a white flag." His Noon reported. "One of them wishes to speak to you." Again millennia of contact conveyed confusion. "They asked for Sir Thursday, ma'am. Not the current senior officer."  
"Which would've been you, Noon." He said. "I will speak to them." He steadily walked over to his now superior.  
Dame Primus opened her mouth.  
"Had the boy handed you the Key, you would've been, but he didn't." Sir Thursday said. "As when I left to do business away from here, Noon is in control." He saw several people stare at him, as if no-one had done this for a while.  
"I believed that it was divided between all three of the Times." She replied coldly.  
"We would take shifts." Noon said. "Currently it is mine." His explanation earned him a glare.  
"If you believe he won't further commit treason." She said coldly.  
"He will not leave my sight." Noon said, before grabbing Sir Thursday's shoulder.

_In front of the New Nithling camp_

Sir Thursday thought the entire ride. On a Not-Horse in front of Noon, while uncomfortable was necessary. He wondered why the New Nithlings wanted to talk to him. He had limited power over his men. His rank stripped from him.  
The first look at the camp impressed him, almost to his standards. They certainly knew their stuff. A pair rode up and signaled a dismount.  
It hurt his pride to obey others, years at the top would do that to a person.

"Sir Thursday, Thursday's Noon, greetings." The taller New Nithling said. "Come this way and we will talk."  
"How do we know this is not a trap." Sir Thursday said.  
"Pardon me for saying so, but once you lost your Key you went below the Piper's notice." It said. "Our quarrel with you is non-existent now."  
"He doesn't care about the Great Maze anymore." He almost pouted. The Great Maze was his greatest accomplishment.  
"We do not believe so. However we are still highly interested." It said. "All most of us want to do is settle down as farmers."  
Sir Thursday blinked. He had never thought about using the Maze for anything but war. Many places could be used for settlements and such. "I have never thought about using the Maze for anything but war. Also, yo- the Piper's attack was the first time I have blocked the area shift."  
"Of course, we asked for you and your commanding officer because you would know most about it." It said.  
"Once he returns, I will advise Lord Arthur." Sir Thursday promised. Marshall Noon blinked. he had rarely heard Sir Thursday promise anything but death.

_Shortly before Arthur gets the Fifth Key._

Dame Primus searched for the former Trustee. No need for disguise this time. The remaining Morrow days cared too little of the former commander.  
"What do you want." He said. He had no respect for the Will.  
Her smile put him on guard. "I can't let you allow them to live in the House." His eyes widened.  
'Shit.' Was all he was all to say was able think as the concentrated Nothing dissolved all but his boots.

**Death of Sir Thursday. Anyways we know that Dame Bit-Primus killed Monday and Tuesday, but we were led to believe that it was one of the Morrow Days… And due to the fact Lord Sunday couldn't care less, Sir Thursday was perfectly happy playing his war games, and Lady Friday getting her fix, that pretty much leaves Superior Saturday. **

_On top of all that Saturday's Dusk attacked one of Tuesday's old times… _

**Anyways, Lady Friday is the next to die. Yes, she dies. **


	5. Lady Friday

_**Lady Friday**_

Lady Friday tapped the bars of her cage. She wasn't stupid, in her mind at any rate. She felt the Nothing Leaks even if she couldn't feel them she would be able to see them from the bubble she had been left in. "Bah. Like Dame Bitch would get me out." She had heard of the Heir's coming when Monday fell. She had grown to dislike the other Trustees. "Well almost all of them. Sir Thursday was always fun." She frowned. He was dead. So was Grim. But the Superior Bitch wa- "Nope. Just me and Lord Sunday now. Told her she would regret sending the Piper into Nothing." The Nothing was nearly at the bottom of her bubble. "So many experiences, but I've never really felt true pain. And here's my chance!" She reached done through her bubble into the Nothing and screamed as her hand dissolved.  
She pulled it back looking at it, sapphire blood dripped down. She licked it off. She laughed. It tasted so strange. Almost sweet, not like iron as the mortal blood did. It already started to heal.  
"Damn." She looked toward the area she knew the Incomparable Gardens were.  
"Best of luck to you, little mortal. May you experience everything we have!" The former trustee laughed. Her laughter turned to screams as the Nothing dissolved her, her bubble and her cage.  
"Live long and well you son of a bi-" she was cut off as the Nothing reached her chest.

_This one was interesting. We don't really get to learn much about Lady Friday. The, like, three times we meet her we're given conflicting sides._

**She's also obsessed with experiencing mortal lives… Kinda like a druggie with their drug of choice… Lesson here, DRUGS AND TAKING PEOPLE'S MEMORIES IS BAD!**

_We needed someone to like Sir Thursday, and we knew Lord Sunday didn't give a crap about anyone or anything beyond his Gardens and Superior Saturday was a complete bitch, and we know about zilch about Lady Friday. _

**She liked Grim because… Just because.**

_Next up is Superior Saturday's death at the hand of the Piper!_

**Late Spoiler Alert NO COOKIE FOR YOU!**

_*Munches on Pocky* _


	6. Superior Saturday

_**Superior Saturday**_

Saturday was no fool. She knew since the Heir had the Fifth Key he could easily get her part of the Will.

What she did not expect was the fact he was able to get close enough to get her Key as well. When he did that, and used the Staircase to escape Saturday decided that maybe she could join the Piper. Join him and betray him once again.

_With Lord Sunday_

The Heir blasted the pipes out of the Piper's hands. Saturday picked them up and handed them back. The Heir reiterated his command. The pipes turned to dust. The Piper sighed, he was where he wanted to be. Close enough to accuse his brother.

When Lord Sunday dismissed the charges against himself, all Saturday could think was 'Oh shit'. She flinched as the Piper turned to her. He declared he should've listened to his Rats. A momentary thought of 'moron' came to her mind as the Nothing Blade drove into her chest. She declared she deserved better, should've been made Lady Sunday. Not _him_, not the Architect's eldest son.

She heard the heir changing the knife to steel. Not that it did much good. It had done far to much damage.

_Yep. Almost done, Saturday always interested us._

**Being a complete bitch does that. **

_Her defection and submissiveness was odd enough for us to think she would betray the Piper given the chance._

**Didn't get it though. Next up Lord Sunday.**

_Who we can't decide whether to hate or like!_


	7. Lord Sunday

_**Lord Sunday**_

He sighed as Nothing destroyed his gardens. He meant it when he told the boy, the Heir, he did not want to interfere. His beautiful gardens. He turned to see the Will complete itself. If they had come that far the Will should be found. He shrugged.

Lord Sunday, though he did not show it, was as stunned as everyone else there when the Old One came out of the Nothing. The Heir begged the Old One not to go, not to destroy the House and everything with it. The Old One stepped into the fiery column that the Will had become. He noted that Dame Primus did resemble his mother, less beautiful but still.

'All things have a beginning, and therefore have an end.' He thought as he turned to the Nothing. He would be the New Architect. 'I hope he remakes my Gardens. He should be able to make them better. Mortals are so crea-' His thoughts were cut off as Nothing swept over him. He refused to turn his back on it and such had been able to brace himself against the tide. His curse was Pride. And his curse would not let him fall.

**Ah yes, the Apathetic Lord Sunday.**

_Or he who wants to stay out of it and tend to his Gardens._

**Like we said, can't decide whether to hate or like.**

_Kinda like Lady Friday, all _she_ wanted was her fix. If she could get that she was happy._

**But she couldn't without the Key, sooo…**

_She refused. Anyways, That's the end The Morrow Days!_


End file.
